


recalibrate

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Biomechanic!Yu, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Robot!Sho, Robot????? Porn?????, Sho is an Anti-Shadow Unit, i guess?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Papillon Cores of the Anti-Shadow Units' are delicate and sensitive.Yu finds out how sensitive.
Relationships: Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	recalibrate

**Author's Note:**

> ... I wrote robot pron in an hour. Idk if I'm proud of ashamed of myself

"Shou-kun, you're too hard on yourself," Narukami Yuu clicks his tongue, lifting the Anti-Shadow Unit's arm. Well, still calling it an arm would be incorrect... "I know you have the lowest pain sensitivity receptors out of everyone, but would it kill you to refrain from damaging your body?"

The Anti-Shadow Unit, given the name 'Shou', just clicks his tongue, the same way Yuu just did earlier. "You guys can always fix me back up. And the thing's dead, innit?" A smile, like a cat that caught a plump, tasty bird, spread across the droid's youthful visage. "I'd say I killed that mission. Get it? Get it?!" 

Yuu sighs fondly, exasperated and endeared at the same time, and he helps the droid slump down onto his charging station. "You're incorrigible." He informs the cackling droid, all the while affixing the wires and arranging Shou's damaged limbs to rest comfortably on the charging station. "And yes you did a good job. Would be better if you didn't sustain even a wisp of damage." 

Shou snaps his teeth at him. "Just get on with it!" He whines, petulant and demanding like a child. "Come on, come on, come on!!!" 

Yuu sighs. Dealing with the Anti-Shadow Unit that is Shou is sometimes handling a bratty, hyperactive kid. "Alright, alright. Relax now, I'm disconnecting your limbs." He fixes a sharp look at Shou. "Don't you dare make a mess now." 

In response, Shou stick his tongue out at Yuu, and cackles in delight when Yuu rolls his eyes. Really, this guy... 

Yuu taps on a certain spot on Shou's collarbone, and a soft 'click' sounds out. A fine mist of water issues from all of Shou's joints, and the droid sighs and slumps back further into his charging station, head tipping back and eyes fluttering close. Yuu smiles absently at that, gently taking Shou's damaged arm and reaching between the joints to loosen the lock before unscrewing it. He sets it on the steel table beside him, making a face at the severity of the damage from the elbow down. 

Yeah... No salvaging this limb. He'll have to have a new one commission ASAP.

Next, Yuu kneels in front of Shou, and unlocks both knees, removing both of the droid's lower legs and putting the parts beside the first removed part. 

"Mm, your right arm is completely fine..." Yuu mutters, checking over said arm, stroking a finger between the joints. Shou breathes in. "Internal? Any damage?" 

"None." Shou replies, a little too quickly to be entirely true. Yuu lifts a brow at the droid until he groans and amends his report, pouting heavily all the while. "... Some parts probably loosened inside. The backup cores." 

Yuu sighs, shaking his head. "Shou, why do you always hesitate when I ask you?" He asks, sad. As the biomechanic assigned to keep Shou healthy and functional, Yuu is both hurt and offended by his charge's lack of trust in him. "You know I'll never hurt you." 

Shou just looks away. 

Yuu sighs again, before waving a dismissive hand. "Fine, whatever. Just open up your chassis so we can get it over with." 

Shou looks at him from the corner of his eyes, the lenses constricting and relaxing at intervals. Yuu looks back at him patiently, keeping the hurt off of his face. After all, Shou has always been this way. Yuu should be used to it by now. 

The droid exhales harshly, before leaning back, pushing his torso out just a bit, before the protective plating of his chassis opens up and out, sliding away to reveal the most delicate parts of an Anti-Shadow Unit. 

Their Papillon Core. 

Blue light spills from Shou's open chest, his core bigger and stronger than most Anti-Shadow Units', and as usual, Yuu can't help but stare and marvel at Shou, a miracle of science. 

"Right," Yuu mutters to himself, shaking his head to clear it of distractions, before looking for a chair to sit on and dragging his toolbox closer while he's at it. "Time to get to it." 

He's about to walk away to retrieve a chair when a metal hand closes around his wrist, firm but infinitely gentle. Yuu stops in his tracks, looks back at Shou with wide eyes. 

"Just sit on my legs." Shou looks down at his legs, the lower limbs missing and on the table next to him. "So you don't have stretch out awkwardly. Or something." 

Thoughts flood Yuu's brain, completely unprofessional and scandalous, but he manages to keep his face straight, merely nodding and dragging his tool box even closer, before taking a deep breath. 

He lowers himself to straddle the droid's thighs, and a voice in the back of his head - that sounded suspiciously like Kuma - whispers to him some rather inappropriate thoughts. Thoughts related to inappropriate uses of an Anti-Shadow Unit. 

Yu coughs and gives himself a mental smack.

Shou is right though, because this close, Yuu doesn't have to stretch too far, doesn't have to crowd too close. Just the right distance to fiddle with the insides of Shou's chest comfortably and easily.

He sets to work immediately, his hand sure yet delicate in reaching into Shou's chassis and fixing the backup cores to their proper places, securing the locks on the framework. Shou breathes deeply at that, and Yuu pauses when he feels Shou's chassis rise and fall beneath his hands. Absently, he runs a finger down the side of Shou's major coolant wire and- 

And Shou's breathing hitches. 

Yuu freezes, because- 

"Do that again." Shou mutters, head tipped back and eyes squeezed shut. His hand is curled on itself, tightly clenched, and Yu is sure that if the droid was gripping the armrest of his charging station, the armrest would be nothing more than crumpled metal. 

Biting his lips, Yuu stares at Shou's face, before he deliberately, slowly, drags his fingers along the thick wire, making sure to add just the slightest bit of pressure, slightest bit of weight- 

Shou gasps louder this time, and he jerks, almost bucking Yuu off his lap, and the biomechanic squeaks, frantically reaching out and pressing on the butting that would lock Shou's limbs in place. 

Shou opens his eyes then, when he's slumped back on the charging station, unable to move his limbs. The lenses in his eyes are fluttering frantically, and Yuu swallows thickly, feeling blood rush to two different places in his body. 

Shou looks like Yuu like he wants to eat the biomechanic whole.

Biting his lip, Yuu places a hand on Shou's shoulder to brace himself, before his other hand dips deeper into Shou's chassis and he's pressing two fingers against the adamantine spine at the very back of Shou's chassis, and the sound that spills from Shou's mouth is downright filthy. Encouraged, Yuu shifts and brushes his knuckles down the length of the spine, and Shou cries out again, head snapping back harshly against the charging station as he screws his eyes shut. 

Yuu, reflexively, cups the back of Shou's neck, pulling him away from the hard back of the charging station. There was a slight dent in the metal, and Yuu winces. "Hey, if it's too much, I'll stop-" 

"Don't you fucking dare." Shou snarls, eyes opening and fixing on Yuu. Yuu feels his body flush hot. "Don't you fucking dare stop." 

"Shou-kun-" 

"Make me feel," Shou pants, and if he could still move his body, Yuu is sure he would be squirming. "Wanna feel you on me, want your fingerprints inside me-" 

"Fuck-" Yuu can't help swearing, the kick of pleasure in his gut overwhelming, and he can feel his face burning as he moves his hands again, caressing the internal wires with long, slow drags that punched out gasps and moans from Shou's mouth. 

"My core-" Shou gasps, and Yuu is alarmed when the lights in his eyes glow a bright, bright blue, lighting up so much that the scarred section of Shou's face is glowing blue, the silicone thin enough for the light to glow through. "My core-" 

"Should I stop-" Yuu thinks can be forgiven for panicking, the hand behind Shou's neck moving to cup the droid's cheek. "Shou-kun, what-" 

"Touch my core," Shou gasps out wetly, and Yuu feels his face burn and his stomach drop out of his body. "Touch it directly, please-" 

Touching the Papillon Core of an Anti-Shadow Unit is a dangerous thing, because its highly volatile nature guarantees no safety, for itself or for it's holder. For Yuu to touch it without sterilized gloves- for him to touch it directly with his fingers, with all the residue and DNA material on it- 

Yuu leans forward and presses his forehead to Shou's, who pants erratically, barely a centimeter between their lips. 

"Are you sure?" 

Shou looks him in the eye. The blue glow burns brighter. "Do it." 

And Yuu does. 

Shou's eyes roll to the back of his head, jaw dropping and his spine arching off the charging station. Despite the motion-lock on his limbs, he manages a strong twitch, body jerking once the moment Yu presses his fingers to Shou's Papillon Core. 

Yuu can't help but watch the droid with wide eyes, something heavy filling up his chest. He strokes a thumb over the curve of Shou's cheek, and the droid whimpers, turning his head and pushing against Yuu's hand. The biomechanic keeps his finger stead against the Papillon Core, warm and glowing and alive beneath his touch. 

Yuu knows he's probably broken a minimum of a hundred protocols with what he did- what they did - but he can't help but feel satisfied. Pleased. 

And when Shou finally manages to collect his scattered subroutines and consciousness-algorithyms, and Yuu bends down to kiss the droid on his lips... well.

He'll worry about it later.


End file.
